


At Midnight

by DaturaMoon



Series: Narcos [5]
Category: Narcos
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Lingerie, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: For a secret Santa
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Series: Narcos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919074
Kudos: 10





	At Midnight

You were on fire. 

The cold drink in your hand did little to cool your skin. You couldn't blame the heat, though Colombia was hotter than hell most of the time. Especially so the last few days. 

You’ve been without his touch for three weeks now. You knew his job was demanding. Though you worked in the office with paperwork and communications, your experience was nothing like Javiers. 

As the goodbye party for two of the agents goes on, you can barely concentrate on anything else but him. You don’t interact much at the party, but you can feel it whenever he looks at you. 

You absentmindedly respond as people talk to you, including your husband. You got married early, young. It was something at this point you wished your thought out a little more. But that's neither here nor there; tonight one thing is on your mind, Javier Peña. 

Though Javier’s across the room, wearing the fuck out of a suit, it feels like his hands are all over you. You were wearing an outfit selected by him after all, even down to the heels. He had the items sent to your meeting spot, with simple instructions inside. 

You are only allowed to wear: 

Black dress   
Red and black lingerie   
Red heels   
Red lipstick 

The dress was sexy yet suitable for a work party. Underneath? Well, that was anything but. The silky silk chemise clung to your body in all the right places and you had to admit, it looked so good you hated covering it up. 

There was something extra sexy about being dressed by him. As you move around this party curated by Peña, down to the panties. Whenever his eyes catch yours, you’d feel the moisture increase between your legs. By the end of the night, the panties would be useless. 

Secretly keeping taps on the clock, you count down the minutes to your midnight meeting. Your husband was leaving at 10:30 for a long overnight drive. That gave you an hour and a half to get to the hotel and wait for Javier. 

Soon, the party starts to slim. You don’t look back at Javier as you leave with your husband. His eyes burning into your back are enough to make you pounce. But you bite back a smile and walk out of the door. 

…

Standing in front of the mirror, you sip your drink and run your hand over the silk silk chemise. You wanted his jaw to drop and decided to open the door like this instead. No panties, no bra. If you were lucky, you'd get a spanking for that.

Kicking up your heel, you smile, excitement coursing through your veins.   
Sure, you shouldn't be doing this. But you want to do this. You were addicted to Javier and saw no end in sight. From the first time, he fucked you in the unused storage office two months ago at the embassy you were his. 

You open the bottle of whiskey, his favorite, and set it on the table with a bucket of ice and his favorite cigarettes. You think about how hard it was the last three weeks, craving him the way you do. There was only so much edge you could take off - you needed the real thing. 

You needed his lips against yours, the way his mustache brushed against your skin, the way his mouth tasted like whiskey, and a faint aftertaste of cigarettes. 

The way his cologne smells and how it made your nipples hard whenever you caught a whiff. Hell, you were so into Javier you didn't even mind that he smoked. It was usually a turn off for you. 

When the coded knock comes, you jump, nearly spilling your drink. Setting it down, you take slow steps to the door. Not that you want to make Peña wait, but he put you in some pretty high heels for the night, they took some getting used to. 

As soon as you open the door, you smile wide at the way his eyes nearly jump out of his skull. Before you know it, you're in his strong arms as he kisses you back into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot. 

“Fuck, you look good baby- “ his deep voice heavy with lust in between kisses, “you look so fucking good!” 

You hum in delight, brushing your lips against his before kissing him again, your fingers in his hair. Javier's kisses were like foreplay, you become drunk on him. 

Javier walks you back into the wall, you hit it with a soft bounce as he protects the back of your head. His cock grows hard in his trousers against you. 

Gripping your chin, he plants kisses along your neck and chest, speaking into your skin, “it took everything in me to not fuck you right then and there.“ Javier nibbles your ear and bites. His breath tickles your ear, the sensation is felt between your legs. “Walking around, teasing me like that -” he slides his hand up your thigh and under the silk chemise. Moaning in pleasure at his discovery. 

You press your lips against his neck and lick up to his jawline. “I ruined them. They were so wet.” 

“Mmmm - “ Javier growls and hikes your leg up behind him. He presses your clit with the perfect amount of pressure, you gasp. You reach for his suit jacket, pulling the fabric over his broad shoulders. 

Javier slides two fingers inside of you with ease, “look at you, so wet already...I bet a can fit three."

“Oh fuck, Javi!” You drop your head against his chest as the third finger fills you. His lips linger by your ear again. 

“Did you follow all my instructions y/n?” 

“Yes.” You moan. 

“How long?” He slides his fingers out, waits then fills you again. 

“T-two weeks.” You stutter. “I haven't let him touch me in two weeks.” 

“Good girl, look at me,” Javier grabs your jaw, you open your eyes. His serious expression and the darkness in his eyes sends chills through your body. “I told you who this belongs to, didn’t I?” 

Before you can answer, he presses his thumb against your clit, sending you into a bumbling mess of cries as you hold his shoulders for balance. 

“Answer me.” His voice deepens. 

“You, it belongs to you!" 

“Good,” he slides his fingers out, making you look at him while he licks them. "You’ve only used the small toys, right? We don't want anything too big in there, that's reserved for me.” 

You lean against the wall with a sigh, missing his fingers, “Yes Javi.” 

Javier walks over to the table and takes a slow sip of his drink while his eyes devour you. When you make a move to go to him, he orders you to stay in place. You obey. Back against the wall, panting, dripping - waiting for your orders. 

After another sip, Javier slowly undresses. “I’ve had a shit two weeks. You know what that means. I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. Can you handle that?” 

“Yes, Javi.” 

He raises an eyebrow, you can't read his expression. “Take that off, leave on the heels.” 

You quickly obey, pulling it off over your head and tossing it on the nearby chair. Your heart is beating so fast now you feel it in your ears. 

Javier runs his hand over his mustache, you wonder what dark thoughts brew behind his eyes. “ Bend over that table over there, legs wide.” 

You walk over to the table at a sexy slow pace, showing off your body. Javier's down to his underwear now and his erection is hard to ignore. 

Sad to miss the view, you bend over the table, facing the wall. Your upper body and palms flat against the surface. You hear him move behind you, then a hard slap on your ass. 

"This is for disobeying me. Brats get punished." 

WACK

Another hand comes down, harder than the last one. You cry out, the pain spreading across your ass. You think of a witty reply but can't speak, another hand comes down on the other cheek. 

Once he's satisfied, Javier stops, taking a moment to smooth your cheeks with his palms. You hear a hum of approval leave his lips. 

Without warning, Javier plunges into you, pushing his way past your throbbing walls. It almost feels like the first time after weeks apart, having to adjust to his width all over again. The stretch feels good and when he grabs a fist full of your hair and tugs your body is nearly shaking with pleasure. 

Javier pounds into you, the sound of flesh against flesh mixing with your own curses and cries. He doesn't talk, but the low grunts and moans coming from him tell you just how good he feels inside of you. 

The pain feels good and you push your ass back into him, wanting more of him. Every Time you do, Javier growls and calls you by your pet name.

When the surface beneath you starts to become uncomfortable, Javier pulls you up and pushes you to the bed. You feel his hand against your lower back “All fours.” 

You do as he wishes, arching your back and making sure you irresistible to him. Javier quickly pulls the heels off your feet and the bed shifts behind you. His strong hands steady on your hips, he slams back into you. Fucking you like it was the last time he would ever fuck again. 

The sounds leaving your lips are purely animal at this point and you're not sure if you even remember your name. All you know is the way the bed creaks, your tits bounce and his cock moves inside of you all send you closer to take off. 

When you come, you come hard. Your muscles tense as his name falls off your tongue and your toes curl. Javier's hands move to your stomach, pulling you upward, your back against his chest. 

Fucking you through your orgasm, Javier wraps one arm firm around your shoulders, the other around your waist. His hips slamming into your ass at an unforgiving pace. The new angle makes you scream as a second orgasm nears quickly before the first even passes. 

Javier bites at your neck and ear as he comes inside of you, filling you with an intense flood. Your release tops his and he holds you tight. You both gasp for air, waves of euphoria pulsing through your bodies. 

As your breathing starts to calm, his hand comes up to your throat. Javier slides his lips over yours, sucking you into a deep possessive kiss, you lose yourself in it, in him. 

Javier pulls out and helps you lay on the bed. The sheets and pillows feel extra soft now that you just had the life fucked out of you. With a deep exhale, you let your head roll to your left. 

Javier sits up and lights a cigarette. You could stare at his silhouette forever, clothed, naked, it didn't matter. Though he looked like a fucking god naked. 

Javier looks back at you. 

You lick your lips, taking another deep breath in and out, “when can I see you again?” 

Temporarily placing the cigarette in the tray, Javier leans over to kiss your shoulder, then your neck. His eyes meet yours. 

“Next Thursday. At midnight.” 

You purr. The smallest of smiles linger on his lips and he sits back up to finish his cigarette.


End file.
